Contratiempo
by Viko W
Summary: La matanza de Washuu podría no haberse retrasado de no ser por esa ridícula conversación con Matsuri aquella noche. *ligero matsufuru*


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Tokyo Ghoul Re: es propiedad de Ishida, creador de la misma. Este fic es hecho por un fan y para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **Contratiempo**

"… _tsuri."_

Frunció el entrecejo. Aquel nombre había reventado como una pompa de jabón en medio del silencio. Segundos antes había estado sumergido en un mar de archivos, enfocado en su totalidad en documentar por fechas el lío de informes que le habían delegado e inesperadamente _aquel_ arrogante cuatro ojos aparecía con bombo y platillo dentro de su cabeza. Nimura entrecerró los ojos echando un vistazo a Urie, quien lucía a punto de estallar. Teorizó, que tal vez se debía a todo lo guardado en su seco corazón, tan deshidratado como una pequeña pasa. Estaba casi seguro que aquel nombre se había escapado, con cierto aire de reproche, de los labios de Kuki. Furuta torció la boca. _Matsuri, ¿uh?_ E instantes después, se deslizó por esa pendiente de su pensamiento, alejándose del tedioso papeleo.

Matsuri: El jefe de la Segunda División. El hombre que volvió de Alemania para asegurar su puesto como el siguiente al mando. _Hmm._ Matsuri… quien caminaba como si tuviera un palo en el trasero, además de arreglarse el cabello con demasiada cera. Nimura chasqueó la lengua a modo de crítica. Lo peor no era su postura estirada o el peinado tieso hacia atrás sino aquel ridículo traje a rayas. A Nimura le importaba un bledo que el mundo considerara aquella _fealdad_ como alta costura. Sencillamente lo detestaba. Tenía algo en contra de los trajes a rayas, a los ojos de Furuta todos lucían estúpidos, con un pésimo gusto al vestir. Pronto, oyó el sonido de un maletín abrirse. Nimura miró en aquella dirección. A dos lugares más adelante Urie se ajustó la corbata mientras recogía unos papeles de su escritorio, preparándose para abandonar su puesto de trabajo. Furuta ensanchó los ojos con reproche, percatándose del traje a rayas que vestía.

… Malo, de verdad mal gusto.

Suspiró internamente. No es que el muchacho le agradara mucho, pero al menos Urie se dignaba en modular la cera para estilizarse el pelo. El _retoño_ de Yoshitoki por otra parte…

" _él en verdad_ …"

Se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja, intentando apartar de su mente la imagen de Matsuri. _¿Quién más, a parte de Matsuri, podría tener tan mal gusto a la hora de peinarse y vestir?_ , se cuestionó de manera retórica. Nimura sonrió, mordiendo el interior de su labio. Habría reído, divertido por ridiculizar la imagen del hombre, no obstante, hizo una pausa. _Bueno, c_ laramente el tipo con el corte hongo que se dedicaba a trabajar con los quinques destronaba a Matsuri y con creces, pero el punto era ensañarse en criticar al niño de papi. Era un Washuu, merecía ser atormentado por su persona.

Volvió la vista a su propio escritorio, repasando con la mirada los diversos documentos por ordenar. Nimura gruñó con hastío. Últimamente había más trabajo de lo habitual, más papeleo fútil, menos tiempo libre y ahora que Kaneki había decidido rebelarse para ir en busca de una quimérica revolución, cero oportunidades para mortificar a su ex jefe bebé _._ Furuta apoyó el mentón contra su palma. En ocasiones como esas echaba en falta a Kijima; al menos a su pata de palo. Se echó a reír disimuladamente ante el recuerdo del hombre. Parecía una papa andante. Nimura se encogió en su asiento, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Fue divertido hacerle creer a él, más que a nadie (más que a su ex jefe bebé), su acto de investigador torpe (tal vez porque ambos pertenecían a V). Oyó el rumor de pasos y prontamente se irguió, encontrándose con la mirada de Urie. Nimura le sonrió al tiempo en que abría una carpeta; ¿a la _galleta_ que le importaba si de repente le daba por reírse? ¿No se suponía la risa era una acción sana? Pero ante todo, ¿quién era él para juzgarlo? Nadie que usara un ridículo, de mal gusto, traje a rayas tenía ese derecho. Nimura elevó una ceja. En realidad, nadie lo tenía. Urie pasó de largo, sin dirigirle saludo alguno. Cuando lo perdió de vista por el pasillo, Furuta se permitió soltar una risotada.

─¿Algo divertido?

Dio un suave respingo, notando los labios tensárseles en una falsa sonrisa (Imposible, ¿había alguien más?). Se inclinó hacia adelante, sobre el escritorio, asomando medio cuerpo en busca del sujeto y casi de inmediato una cabeza asomó de uno de los cubículos posteriores. Era… bueno, alguien. Hizo memoria y al cabo de unos pocos segundos lo reconoció como el tipo nuevo. Un investigador recién egresado, desde ese ángulo lucía como un idiota idealista. Nimura ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

─¿Disculpa?

─Si fue algo divertido… la broma...─terminó en un hilo de voz, percatándose de su imprudencia.

Furuta reprimió la venenosa respuesta que bailaba sobre la punta de su lengua, optando por el silencio. Ambos se miraron. El chico nuevo lucía bastante incómodo, a Furuta le pareció lo más correcto.

─Yo-Lo siento.─dijo al fin, volviendo a perderse dentro de su diminuto cubículo.

 _─ Eso es. Regresa a tu escondite._

Volvió a sentarse, decidido a enfocarse en el trabajo. Por otro lado, su mente optó por divagar en el recuerdo del heredero Washuu. En _él_ , pero sobre todo, en el desagradable guardarropa que exhibía día con día. Formó una sonrisa al pensar en lo poco que el hombre había heredado de Yoshitoki. Ni siquiera había podido asimilar por osmosis el gusto por el buen vestir del director. Sus dedos recorrieron la superficie del escritorio hasta topar con el teléfono fijo, sepultado por varias carpetas. El teléfono en su escritorio era el único de esa planta que guardaba en su memoria el número celular de Matsuri. Nadie excepto él sabía ese detalle. Sobraba mencionar que él mismo lo había agregado aunque a la fecha no había tenido la necesidad de usarlo… aún. Furuta desplegó una oscura sonrisa al ocurrírsele la perfecta ocasión. El día que llamara a ese número sería cuando se hiciera del dominio del CCG tan sólo para comunicarle de primera mano que sí, tuvo razón todo el tiempo en desconfiar de él; _Matsuri~, tanto tiempo ignorándonos el uno al otro, ¿eh~? Seguro te habrás dado cuenta de la encarnizada masacre en el estado Washuu. No, no, no es mi intención darte el pésame, en realidad llamo para tomar el crédito del evento. Ha, ha, ha, sí, también fui yo quien se encargó de rociar con gasolina todos tus horribles trajes de rayas para iniciar la fogata en ese sector de la mansión. Por favor, no me lo agradezcas_.

Se reclinó en el asiento, divertido ante aquel pensamiento. No le sonaba mal, en realidad, aquella espontaneidad resultaba bastante agradable. De igual modo pensaba masacrar a todo Washuu así que, ¿por qué no? la _llamada_ sonaba más tentadora que nunca, pese a que había nacido hacía casi nada. Nimura estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

.

.

.

Habría transcurrido un cuarto de hora cuando vio marcharse al tipo nuevo, aferrando su maletín con nerviosismo y susurrando una despedida con la cabeza gacha. Nimura estiró los dedos al escuchar el click de la puerta al cerrarse. Ahora estaba solo, finalmente. La única luz proveniente de su lámpara creaba una atmósfera fantasmagórica en la enorme oficina. Entrelazó los dedos, acunando el mentón en ellos. No sería la primera vez que su persona laboraría horas extras, hundido hasta las narices en trabajo de oficina. "El buen Furuta, el mediocre Furuta que no era lo suficientemente bueno en casi nada, excepto al organizar documentos". Se cubrió la boca, sofocando la risa floja que lo acometía. Siempre resultaba gracioso, en el más oscuro de los sentidos, saberse por encima del resto. Jugando con el perfil bajo, siendo poca cosa cuando era el monstruo que acechaba entre las sombras. Y aunque estaba seguro de que Matsuri no se fiaba de él, no dudaba que el mundo entero compraba sus mentiras. Después de todo, ¿no había aprendido de los mejores? Jadeó, recuperándose del ataque de risa, segundos antes de posar los ojos sobre los archivos aún por ordenar. Aquel caos hizo decrecer con premura su buen humor.

─Cuánta injusticia…─murmuró conservando aun una sonrisa, mientras se zambullía en el papeleo.

.

.

.

Fue como una aparición.

Nimura levantó el rostro, despegando los ojos del reporte antes de que el hombre cruzara la puerta, advertido por el sonido del calzado contra el suelo de losa. Por un breve instante creyó ver a un desconocido, luego le reconoció y entonces lo tomó por un delirio, resultado del cansancio. Un horrible espectro lacerando sus pupilas, eso era. Se sintió tentado a fingir no haber reparado en su presencia, absorto en su trabajo, pero sus ojos se habían encontrado antes de poder llevar a cabo la idea. Formó una sonrisa hipócrita a manera de saludo, Matsuri en cambio, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza sin detenerse. Cruzó la sala hasta el escritorio de su subordinado, depositando sobre la superficie de madera comprimida un folder beige (o manila, era difícil saber con la pobre iluminación). Furuta elevó una ceja, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Lo vio revisar un par de carpetas del escritorio sin encontrar lo que buscaba, aunque si alguien le hubiese pedido su humilde opinión habría dicho que el hombre no buscaba nada en particular. Estiró el cuello, notando que Matsuri volcaba su atención en-

 _¡Ah!_

Volteó en dirección suya. Nimura bajó la vista tan rápido como le fue posible, esperando no le hubiese descubierto. Tal vez si lo veía enfocado en sus asuntos pasaría de largo sin verse forzado a dedicarle un gesto de despedida. Entonces sintió el peso de su mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio acomodarse los lentes antes de encaminarse hacia él. Sintió un gusto amargo apoderarse de su boca. Reprimió un gruñido; ya era bastante malo estar cerca el uno del otro –solos-, como para poner en puesta la escena de frívola cordialidad. A su olfato llegó la tenue fragancia de Hugo Boss, produciéndole nauseas (otra cosa que hallaba ridícula en él, ese estúpido perfume). Notaba los orbes oscuros clavársele en el costado, presionándolo a mirarlos. _¿Es acaso esto una cruel ironía? ¿O habré sido yo? ¡Oh, maldita sea! Llámame el siguiente Charles Xavier_ , pensó sarcástico, tratando de recobrar el buen humor. Difícilmente interactuaban y en las pocas ocasiones que habían tenido lugar los hechos, se limitaban a forzados pero igualmente corteses saludos y sólo si la situación lo ameritaba, a los saludos se les agregaban un par de líneas más para hacerlos pasar como diálogos. Se mordió el interior del labio escuchándolo aproximarse mientras simulaba no darse cuenta de su proximidad. Sólo cuando faltaban menos de dos metros, Nimura se dignó a despegar la vista del papeleo. Matsuri continuó indiferente, acercándose hasta alcanzar su puesto de trabajo. Si bien podía saludarlo y acto seguido marcharse, decidió probar suerte con una conversación. Si algún día iba a realizar esa llamada telefónica, no estaría mal crear recuerdos con el hombre. _Oye, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando te apareciste en la oficina y yo fingí ser la persona más bella del mundo pero tú te comportaste como un imbécil arrogante? Bueno, da igual que lo hubieras sido, nada habría cambiado mis planes siniestros en contra del clan. Pero, oye, ¿no te parece que es una excelente oportunidad para cambiar tu guardarropa? Claro, si es que logras vivir._

─¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, primera clase Washuu?─su voz se oyó hueca con un dejo burlón acentuándose en el sustantivo.

Matsuri entrecerró los ojos, saboreando el malintencionado tono del menor.

─Probablemente no─ladeó la cabeza─, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, rango 1 Furuta.

Furuta soltó una risita nasal, apenas audible. _Hazlo por la llamada_ , se repitió mentalmente, motivándose.

─¿Está yéndose recién o-?

─Eso no le incumbe─ cortó secamente, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Nimura fingió una risita nerviosa.

─ ¡Ha, ha! Es decir, ¡es tan extraño contar con su presencia a estas horas!

Matsuri entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con recelo. Otro silencio. Furuta se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja al tiempo en que echaba un vistazo a su reloj de pulso. Le pareció que con aquella actuación era suficiente.

─¡Cielos! En verdad que es tarde─ lo miró de reojo y segundos después se puso de pie─. Si me disculpa, para mí ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Tenga buena noche, primera clase Washuu!

Partió, llevándose bajo el brazo un par de carpetas para guardar las apariencias, alejándose con paso moderado. Apenas llegara al elevador se partiría de risa, evocando el horrible momento. Se sintió tentado a mirar por encima del hombro y así capturar en su retina aquella aberración andante (¡El traje! ¡Oh, cielos, ese horrible diseño!). Pero no lo hizo. No para guardar las apariencias, sino por el sonido de los pasos que le seguían, acortando la distancia. Hizo ademán de mirar su reloj otra vez, metiéndose prisa. Habría alcanzado el elevador con la ventaja que le llevaba de no haber sido por la sensación de olvidar algo. Se palpó el costado, notando la ausencia de su billetera. Su mente rebobinó la última escena, justo antes de abandonar la oficina, al tomar las carpetas. Recordó entonces su paradero, sepultada bajo los archivos aún sin organizar. Se detuvo, considerando la idea de regresar, siendo aquellos ínfimos segundos de duda los que aseguraron su compañía en el elevador.

Matsuri lo había alcanzado.

 _─… perfecto._

Las puertas se abrieron con un melodioso _ding._

Le ofreció una expresión amable al momento de entrar al ascensor. Matsuri mantuvo el gesto inmutable, colocándose a la izquierda. A Nimura no le incomodaba el silencio, sin embargo la farsa que había montado lo tenía identificado como un sujeto dado a la cháchara (y bueno, tal vez era el destino que dictaba continuar la conversación para luego burlarse a gusto en un futuro no muy lejano).

─Ahhh~, hoy fue una jornada agotadora ─ comenzó, volteando a verlo brevemente─. De no ser por la cafeína no me tendría en pie ahora. Es una fortuna que nunca escasee el café en el CCG, ¿no le parece?

Hizo una pausa, fingiendo esperar una respuesta, para luego reanudar el monólogo.

─Últimamente la Segunda División se ha mantenido ocupada. He notado que los Quinx han estado participando en varias redadas, lo mismo con el equipo de Suzuya─ fingió meditar lo dicho, mirando distraídamente al techo─. Viéndolo de ese modo no debió extrañarme que se encontrara aún en las instalaciones.

Otro silencio. Furuta sintió ganas de prorrumpir en carcajadas.

─Así que~… fue un día lluvioso, ¿no? Supongo que no puedo quejarme de haber estado encerrado en la oficina todo el día, cuando afuera caía un diluvio─ rió con suavidad─. Debió haber visto al-

─Furuta─ llamó repentinamente sin mirarlo, el aludido dio un débil respingo, apenas sorprendido─. Cierra la boca.

Nimura levantó las cejas, divertido, luego reaccionó acorde a su personaje. Se meció hacia atrás, nervioso, volteando a verle mientras el cabello le caía hacia un lado.

─ ¡Di-disculpe!, ¿es que acaso le hice incomodar primera clase Washuu? De ser así, permítame aclarar que no fue en absoluto mi intención.

Sólo entonces Matsuri hizo contacto visual.

─ Suficiente... No estoy de humor para seguirte el juego─ espetó con expresión irritada. Furuta se llevó los archivos contra el pecho, abrazándolos cual niño asustado, fingiendo un notable sobresalto. Abrió la boca y la cerró casi de inmediato, al tiempo en que agachaba la cabeza.

El silencio que se instauró entre ambos perduró apenas tres pisos.

─… Sólo trataba de ser amable.─ murmuró con la vista fija en los zapatos. Casi podía ver los ojos de Washuu convirtiéndose en puñales. Apretó los labios. El cabello le caía como sedosas cortinas a cada lado de la cara, ocultando la sonrisa temblorosa.

Lo oyó deslizarse, sólo unos cuantos pasos y el calzado de diseñador apareció en su campo de visión. _Vaya, vaya…_ lentamente, elevó el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada adusta del mayor. Su gesto severo no podía resultarle más cómico. _Oohh~, ¿estás enojado? Uhhh~._ Nimura lo miró con ojos muy grandes, simulando temor.

─… Primera clase Wa-

─Deja de hacerte el tonto, a no ser que la finalidad de tu ridículo teatro sea la de recordar cual es tú maldito lugar─ siseó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el frente.

Furuta apretó los labios, pero era demasiado para contenerlo. Una fisura apareció en su rostro, curvando las comisuras de su boca. Sus ojos refulgieron con malicia.

─ ¿Mi maldito lugar?─repitió con dificultad. La risa clamaba por salir en un poderoso torrente.

─ Tú─la voz salió tensa, deslizándose por una media sonrisa─… en verdad no sabes cuándo callarte, ¿huh?─sintió cosquillear las manos, tentado a sujetar con fuerza el cuello del joven hombre─ No creas que no sé lo que tramas, payaso mediocre.

¿Payaso? Así que lo sabía. Aquello habría estado bien para debatir pero en su lugar…

─ ¿Mediocre? Yo no soy la hiena que roba el crédito de sus subordinados.

Sus labios se movieron por cuenta propia. De algún modo su boca había sido más rápida, burlando el filtro que resguardaba sus pensamientos. Y aquella frase se había deslizado como agua entre sus dedos. Por unos segundos sus ojos miraron desorbitados a la nada, percatándose de lo ocurrido. Su boca se cerró prontamente, formando una apretada mueca. Matsuri parpadeó, incrédulo, entrando por un breve instante en el terreno de la perplejidad para luego erguirse como una cobra, cerniéndose sobre su imprudente presa. Furuta vio el veneno aproximarse. La mirada glaciar tras los lentes se clavó en los orbes obsidianas de Nimura. _Vaya, demonios, en verdad lo dije_ , pensó con divertido asombro. Sólo le había faltado agregar: "Matsuri, no soy yo quien se pasea con ese traje ridículo de rayitas", y echarse a reír. Pero en su lugar, el silencio había caído sobre ambos. Furuta siempre había procurado guardar la compostura frente a casi todos los integrantes de Washuu (con unos más que con otros, para ser honesto). Sin embargo su lengua lo había traicionado, aquel muro que se encargaba de impedir el constante vómito verbal que acosaba a su mente había cedido casi deliberadamente y Nimura, con gesto sonriente había formulado aquella línea.

Vio al hombre separar los labios y entonces, sin saber por qué (o tal vez fuera todo lo contrario), Nimura se inclinó breve y desafiante sobre él, obligándolo a retroceder un paso.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a aleccionarme? Muéstrame entonces, ¿cuál es mi lugar, Matsuri?

Luego, en oportuna sincronía con el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron, dejándole salir.

Matsuri habría podido ir tras él, alcanzarle, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, salió lentamente con la vista fija en la esbelta figura envuelta en fúnebres ropas. La sensación ardiente que colmaba su pecho amenazaba con carbonizarle los órganos. Apretó la mandíbula, ambas manos vueltas puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

─ _Ya me aseguraré de enseñarte cuál, basura impertinente._

Aquella línea resonó en las paredes de su cabeza como una airada sentencia de muerte. Se lo tomaría con calma, por mucho que deseara despedazarlo en aquel momento, lo haría lentamente y con saña.

─¡Tenga buena noche, primera clase _Matsuri_!─se despidió echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de bajar por las escaleras eléctricas.

La risa golpeó los oídos del mayor. " _Tú… voy a… "._ La sonrisa burlona clavándose en sus pupilas. Matsuri elevó uno de sus puños, abrió la mano…

Y la agitó con suavidad, despidiéndolo. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

La insolencia de Nimura, eso sería algo que disfrutaría de arrancarle.

─… Sí _,_ buena noche.

Tal vez si ambos hubieran actuado con más premura en sus destructivos planes para el uno con el otro no habría surgido el _fascinante_ contratiempo de verse envueltos en una enfermiza relación carnal.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** Desde hace, quizás un mes o dos (no recuerdo bien, mi noción del tiempo es bastante mala) se me ocurrió esta idea, la de un "pre" con respecto a estos dos. Ese: ¿cómo dieron pie a esa relación malsana con la que adoro desvariar? Bueno, pues una noche luego de llegar hecha polvo del trabajo al mísero cuarto que rento actualmente, comencé (no recuerdo tampoco el por qué) a platicarle a mi amiga sobre lo mucho que detesto los trajes con diseño a rayas y lo terrible que resulta para mí que mi precioso Matsuri esté a favor de usarlos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto me encontré jugando con la idea de contagiar a Nimura con mi desprecio por ese diseño y así crear esa grieta en su relación laboral y personal.

Por cierto, este fic se sitúa fuera del universo (de mis universos, esos malsanos headcanons míos y de Lobsty) donde Nimura pasa parte de su infancia en la residencia Washuu.


End file.
